Saving Humanity
by Seiran
Summary: New evil is showing up along with new mutants good & bad. Watch as the X-Men and the new recruits try to save humanity You can submit OCs here I will try and use all the ones sent


Well here is the first chapter and if you still want to send an OC the form to fill out is in my bio. Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. I don't own the OCs I'm using except Kotori, Shiro, and Riku. I want to thank the people who have sent me their OC and letting me use them.  
  
Saving Humanity Chapter 1  
  
It was a normal day for the X-Men. They were just starting to get up for the danger room session with Logan. It was like this every morning before school. They had to get up at 4:30a.m. and start training at 5:00 for an hour.  
  
"Aira, hurry up I need to use the bathroom," yelled a girl with brown- blonde shoulder length hair wearing a pair of short shorts and a black shirt twice her size. She stood 5'3" and her usually straight hair was a mess.  
  
"Can you quit your yelling AJ? If you had gotten up earlier you could of had the bathroom first," said a girl with brown hair up in a high ponytail.  
  
"Shut up Kitty! Not everybody is a morning person," AJ yelled.  
  
"Oh quit your yelling AJ! I'm out now so use it or you are going to be late," said a girl with blonde hair with two brown strips. (Like Rogues) She was wearing a black skintight shirt with baggy cargo shorts.  
  
"Aira, Kitty, and AJ stop yelling and get to the danger room before we are late. You do know how Logan gets when we are late," said a girl with long red hair.  
  
"Hold on Jean and let me get changed," said AJ.  
  
"Ok, but hurry up. Come on Aira, Kitty lets head to the danger room," Jean said.  
  
"Ok is everyone here?" asked Scott.  
  
"Yes," everyone yelled.  
  
They were in the danger room ready to start their training. Their training today was to try and catch all 5 red flags without getting hit. If one person got hit it was all over and they would have to start over. The idea of this training was to teach team work. They were all doing fine until now.  
  
"Hey where did the Professor go," asked Kurt while stopping in the middle of the room.  
  
"Kurt quit standing there and move before you get hit," yelled Scott from across the room.  
  
But it was already too late. Coming strait toward Kurt were several paintballs. All the paintballs hit dead center. Kurt now was colored yellow, blue, green, red, and purple. If Kurt had been paying attention he could have teleported out of the way just in time. Nope Kurt picked the wrong time to be in la-la-land.  
  
"Hey thanks for making us lose Kurt. All we needed to do was get the last two flags," Kitty yelled at Kurt.  
  
"Hey why were you in la-la-land and not paying attention?" asked John. (Pyro is with the X-Men 'cause I want him to be.)  
  
"I wasn't in la-la-land! I was thinking about something," answered Kurt.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Aira.  
  
"Well the Professor always watches us when we're training. A minute ago him and Logan were watching us and then they just left. That is what I'm confused about," explained Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt's right. How about we go ask why they left?" said Scott.  
  
With that said they left the danger room. (they meaning Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, John, Aira, AJ, Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee.) They were heading to the Professor's office to see if anything was wrong. They were almost there when they were stopped by Logan.  
  
"You won't be going to school today. So head back to your rooms get changed and do whatever you want," said Logan.  
  
"Why aren't we going to school?" asked Rogue.  
  
"'Cause the Professor wants to meet with ya'll this afternoon. Someone will come get ya'll when he needs ya'll. For now do what you want," explained Logan.  
  
"Ok that's weird we never get days off unless it is something very important," said Jubilee.  
  
"Yeah, it must be something important. Maybe we're getting new recruits," said Bobby.  
  
"Maybe, but lets not worry about it right now. C'mon lets go get changed and go eat something," Scott said.  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
Jean and Scott were on their way to the dinning hall to eat lunch. They had changed after Logan had talked to them this morning and had eaten breakfast. After that some of them had went back to bed. Now it was lunchtime. They were all still wondering about this morning.  
  
"Hey, I wonder when the Professor is going to talk with us," said Jean entering the dinning hall with Scott entering behind her.  
  
"I don't know maybe sometime soon," answered Scott sitting down with the others and started to eat.  
  
While they were eating they talked about many things. They had decided once they were done eating they would go outside and play some sports. The teams were going to be boys against girls. Scott , Kurt, John, and Bobby against Jean, Aira, AJ, and Jubilee and Kitty was going to be the score keeper.  
  
They had decided to plat some basketball first. They had all the equipment they needed and were about to start playing. They had just gotten set up and were ready play when Logan showed up.  
  
"The Professor wants to talk to ya'll now," Logan said.  
  
"Oh man, we were just about to play," said Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, but we better move before they leave us," said Jubilee running after them with Bobby behind her.  
  
They followed Logan to the Professor's office to talk with him about something. They were all thinking about what they would be meeting about. Who wouldn't wonder about what they were going to meet about. Were they meeting about something important or not. Was something bad about to happen or were they getting new recruits?  
  
They finally arrived at the Professor's office. All of them were nervous to know what was going on. They kind of wanted to know what was going on and yet they didn't.  
  
Logan opened the door to the Professor's office and walked in. They followed him in and were surprised to see eight kids talking to the Professor. There were two boys and six girls. They stopped talking once they had entered.  
  
"Hello guys, I have some very important stuff I need to talk to you about, but first lets introduce everybody," said the Professor.  
  
"That's Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Bobby, Jubilee, Aira, AJ, and John. I have already told you their powers and other stuff to you," he said pointing to each of them when he said their names.  
  
"Ok who wants to introduce their selves first?" the Professor asked.  
  
"I will," said a girl in a pair of khaki shorts and a black shirt with fishnet sleeves. She has black shoulder length hair with blood red highlights. Her eyes are red and she is lightly tanned. She stands 5'8".  
  
"My name is Riku Hitori and I'm 16 years old. My powers are I can control fire and can turn into a cat. Codename is Pyro Kat," Riku explained to them.  
  
"Ok, I'll be next," said another girl. She was wearing a pair of cargos and a deep blue tee. Her hair is chocolate brown with natural light brown highlights and her hair was put in a messy clip. Her eyes are a deep blue and she stands 5'5".  
  
"My name is Charity Graves and I'm 17 years old. My powers are empathy. I can fell people's feelings and sometimes control it, though not overall in control. Codename is Tragedy," she explained to them.  
  
"I'm Megan Pennell and I'm 16 years old," said a girl wearing black flair pants and a baby blue tee with dark blue sleeves with a rose in the center. Her hair is brown with red highlights in a braid that stops at her lower back. She has hazel eyes and is tanned. She stands 5'8".  
  
"My powers are I can control plant life and I have mild telepath. My codename is Nature," Megan explained to them.  
  
"My name is Faith Marie Lockhart and I'm 17 years old. My powers water manipulation and my codename is Cascade," said a girl wearing flared jeans, a blue tank top, and white flip-flops. She has long black hair and green eyes. She's tanned and stands 5'7".  
  
"And this is Sage Tayer and she is 16 years old," said Riku pointing to a girl with four dragonfly wings on her back and she has green skin.  
  
"Her codename is Cicada and her powers allow her to fly and go a long time without food as long as she has water," Charity explained.  
  
"Riku, Charity! You could have let Sage explain it to them," Faith yelled at Charity and Riku.  
  
"That's ok, Faith I don't care if they did," said Sage. She was wearing a t- shirt with a hole in the back for her wings and some pants. Her hair is jaw length and has green eyes. She stands 4'11".  
  
"See, she doesn't care," said Riku sticking her tongue out at Faith.  
  
"Yeah she doesn't care, now lets finish the introductions," said Charity.  
  
"Ok, I'll start up the introductions again," said a boy wearing a pair of jeans and a bland shirt. His hair is black and shaggy to his shoulders. He has brown eyes, stands 5'11", and is kind of pale.  
  
"I'm James Reo and I'm 15 years old. I have the ability to speed or slow down time for myself. My codename is Chronos," he explained.  
  
"My name is Alex Rogers and I'm 16 years old. My powers are sound wave manipulation. My codename is Shev," said a boy wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, black boots. He has blonde hair just past his shoulders, green eyes, slightly tanned, and stands 6'1".  
  
"My name is Kotori Hayama and I'm 17 years old. I have the power to stop or speed time up. Codename is Time," said a girl wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt under it. Her hair is black with dark blue highlights and stops an inch above her shoulders. She has dark blue eyes, stands 5'6", and her skin is a pale white.  
  
"Now that everybody is introduced, Kotori can you tell them what is going on," asked the Professor.  
  
"Ok, I'll put it the simple way. There is a man that is going to try to kill everybody that is not a mutant. His name Matthew Smith. He already has a group that is going to help him. Any questions," Kotori explained.  
  
"How long has he been planning this?" asked Scott.  
  
"For about a year now," answered Kotori.  
  
"How long have you guys known about this?" Jean asked.  
  
"Three months," she answered.  
  
"Can you tell us some more information about him?" AJ asked.  
  
"Ok let me see. He isn't going to any mutants. Part of his powers lets him know which people are mutants and not even if that person hasn't developed their powers. He is trying to make a world where just mutants exist. If you are a mutant he will try to get you to join him and if you don't I'm not sure what he will do," Kotori told them.  
  
"So we came here to see if you guys would help. We are still trying to figure out the rest of his powers. Soon he is going to send his team out to find the people he told them to find and bring them to him. Once he has every mutant in the world he then start to kill the people who aren't mutants," said James.  
  
"So are you guys going to help us or not?" asked Megan.  
  
"Yes, we are going to help you," said Scott.  
  
"we are going to start giving you guys extra training sessions to get ready for when he does attack," said Logan finally speaking.  
  
"Since that is decided lets give you guys your rooms. James and Alex will be rooming with Kurt and Bobby. Faith you'll be with Kitty and them. Kotori, Riku, Charity, Sage, and Megan you guys will be in the room next to them," the Professor told them.  
  
"Now show them to their rooms and then you can do whatever you want," said Logan.  
  
"Ok lets show them their rooms," said Aira.  
  
"Once they show you your room you can go get anything you need from where you live, ok," said the Professor.  
  
"Ok we will," said Riku following the others out the door.  
  
"Do you think they can do it without your guidance?" asked Logan.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see," answered the Professor.  
  
"When are you going to tell them?" Logan asked.  
  
"Soon," was all the Professor said.  
  
Well here is the rest of chapter one. Let me explain some stuff about the rooms. Each room has six beds and stuff, two bathrooms, three closets except some rooms that are made for one or two people. The boys room is made for six but only Kurt, Bobby, Alex, and James are in it. Girls room 1-Aira, AJ, Kitty, Rogue, Faith Girls room 2-Kotori, Riku, Charity, Sage, Megan Scott has his own room and Jean and Jubilee share one.  
  
What is going on with the Professor? I need some OCs that haven't even developed their powers and that Matthew needs to help make his new world for mutants. Well hoped you liked it R&R. 


End file.
